


Moonlight Lovers

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warm summer night at the White House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Lovers

She had always loved the view from the Truman balcony. It was one of her favourite places in the White House, especially when she wanted to relax or enjoy the weather for a moment. Right now, she wanted to do both. Granted, it was in the middle of the night, but that didn’t diminish the experience, it enhanced it actually. Between the full moon and the warm summer air, the night was beautiful and worth the lost hour of sleep. She would most likely regret this in the morning, but right now, she didn’t care. She had been on her way to bed when the moon had caught her eye, enchanted her, drew her onto the balcony to admire it, to bask in its beauty.

*

She was beautiful, leaning against the balustrade, bathed in moonlight. It had been a coincidence that he had spotted her, but the sight had stopped him dead in his tracks. She looked so peaceful, vulnerable yet strong at the same time. She entranced, enthralled him, called out to his soul.

A part of him didn’t want to disturb her, but the bigger part of him couldn’t resist the invisible pull, the desire to be near her. So he inched closer, one step at a time, slowly, quietly, until he came to stand behind her, put his hands next to hers on the balustrade, framing her form with his.

*

She had known he was near, had felt his presence before hearing first his steps, then his breathing before he enveloped her with his body. Sighing contentedly, she leaned back against him.

“Beautiful,” he whispered against her hair, and she wasn’t sure whether he was referring to the sky or her or maybe even both. Not wishing to play out a cliché, she remained silent, instead covering his hands with hers, interweaving their fingers.

For a few minutes, they remained like that – motionless, wordless, each lost in their own thoughts while they enjoyed the view, the warm breeze caressing the skin, each other’s company.

Eventually, he was the first to move as he leaned down, traced the line of her shoulder with the tip of his nose up to her neck where he placed a few tender butterfly kisses at a slow pace.

Tickling, arousing, both? She couldn’t decide, was torn between giggling and moaning. Once his kisses became bolder, the giggling was forgotten, though. She leaned her head to the side, giving him better access to her neck which he instantly made use of while removing his hands from beneath hers to wrap his arms around her waist, one hand straying North, caressing the curve of her breasts.

*

He loved stolen moments like this one, loved having his wife in his arms and forgetting about the rest of the world and its worries.

Making use of the fact that they were alone for a change, he cupped a breast with one hand, sneaked the other under her pyjama top, stroking her soft skin. Difficult as it was, he did his best not to leave any hickeys behind as he continued to kiss her neck, shoulder and jaw.

A rather loud moan passed her lips, and he couldn’t help but feel smug at making her lose control like that out here. The compound might be largely deserted at this time, but only largely, not completely. Since he cared more about her feeling good, them feeling good than some random person hearing the First Lady moan in the middle of the night, he sure wouldn’t remind her of their surroundings. Instead, he turned her around in his arms, captured her lips with his, kissed her deeply.

*

The turn had robbed her of the sight of the night sky, but she hadn’t really paid attention to it ever since his lips had first touched her skin. She relished his kiss, deepened it, trailed her tongue along his lower lip, requesting entrance which he granted her a moment later.

As beautiful as the view had been, this was even better, a good respite at the end of a stressful day. It reminded her that amid all the work, all the stress, all the trouble, they were still together, still had their love to support them through all the shit that has been going on.

Caught between the railing and his body, she cupped his buttocks with both hands and rubbed her pelvis against his while the kiss grew more and more heated.

*

Now, it was him who couldn’t suppress a loud moan. He had only intended to enjoy the view for a bit with his wife, to cuddle with her before they turned in after a long day, but during the last minutes, sleeping had become the last thing on his mind.

“How... about... taking... this... inside?” he asked between kisses, not wanting to risk another scandal by getting caught on camera making love to his wife on the balcony of the White House. Kissing was one thing, but this would be risking too much – especially considering their luck.

In response, she moved her arms to his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. “Absolutely.”

The End


End file.
